Douce tempête
by AliceLaw
Summary: Vous voilà, chères lectrices, dans la campagne vietnamienne, en compagnie de Vietnam elle-même. Un jour, son frère Chine lui rend visite, vous rencontrant au passage; une douce rencontre dont la suite est des plus belles, je vous l'assure... Un One-Shot ChinexLecteur. Noms humains utilisés!


Bonjour ! :)

Lors de mon séjour en Indonésie, en voyant toutes ces belles rizières, j'ai été inspirée de ce petit one-shot. Rien de méchant, un doux ChinexLecteur seulement :) C'est donc vous chères lectrices (ou lecteurs?) qui avez le rôle principale! Amusez-vous bien!

Précision: Les noms humains sont utilisés! Et Viet Nam n'ayant pas de nom humain officiel, j'en ai inventé un: Anh Thu.

Disclaimer: Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, à son zénith, annonçant l'heure de midi. Malgré un soleil brillant, la température restait fraiche en ce mois de mai, avec un vent léger venant caresser les hautes herbes de cette campagne du sud du Viêt Nam. C'était la période des moussons, pourtant il ne pleuvait pas, pour l'instant. Dans une certaine rizière, deux jeunes filles enfoncées dans la boue jusqu'aux genoux, dos courbés vers l'avant, plantaient de jeunes pousses de riz. Celle de droite portait une tenue traditionnelle du pays, une longue tunique verte au col fermé et aux manches larges, portée au dessus de pantalons de tissus blanc légers, retroussés au-dessus des genoux pour que la boue ne les abîme pas. Un chapeau de paille conique, ou encore appelé _nón bài thơ,_ était sur sa tête, tenue par un ruban vert. Ses cheveux bruns, attachés en une queue de cheval basse décorée de fleurs roses, tombaient en avant, attirés par la gravité. A côté d'elle, l'autre jeune fille portait une tenue similaire de couleur bleue, portée par dessus un pantalon beige léger, retroussé à l'identique de son amie. Ses cheveux de couleur {c/ch} étaient attachés en un chignon lâche, décoré d'une pivoine d'une douce couleur blanche. Dans son dos, un chapeau conique était pendu par son cou, grâce à un ruban bleu. Toutes les deux semblaient concentrées sur leur travail, plantant depuis tôt ce matin des pousses de riz, plante et nourriture très importante pour leur village. Derrière elle, sur le petit étang séparant le village des rizières, une barque naviguée par une jeune homme se dirigeait dans leur direction.

* * *

Toutes les pousses de riz plantées, {Nom} se releva, étirant son dos ankylosé à force de rester courbée. Elle passa sa main sur son front, essuyant la sueur. C'est qu'il faisait chaud, malgré ce vent ! Elle se tourna vers son amie, sa meilleure amie si on put dire, qui venait elle aussi de finir sa tâche.

« Pffiou, je n'en peut plus ! J'ai le dos en compote ! » Soupira {Nom}, s'étirant toujours les membres.

« Oui, {Nom}, moi aussi je suis fatiguée. Mais il faut travailler, si on veut avoir une bonne récolte de riz ! » Rappela Anh Thu. Anh Thu était une jeune fille avec un fort caractère, toujours sérieuse quand il s'agissait de travailler. Sa famille ayant beaucoup souffert lors de la guerre du Viêt Nam plusieurs années auparavant, elle était décidée à travailler dur pour les aider, ainsi que tous les gens du village. C'est comme si elle s'en voulait de n'avoir rien pu faire pendant cette période, même si elle n'était pas née à ce moment là, bien sur. A croire que les histoires qu'on leur avait racontées sur cette guerre l'avaient profondément marquée.

« Je sais bien ! Mais pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'on le fasse aussi tôt ce matin ? J'estime que six heures du matin c'est trop tôt pour travailler dans les rizières. » Bouda légèrement {Nom}, croisant les bras.

« Nous sommes en période des moussons, il faut donc profiter du temps que nous avons quand il ne pleut pas. Mais- Tiens, tu entends ? »

« Anh Thu ! Hého ! »

« Ça vient de l'étang, non ? Dit {Nom} en se retournant. En effet, une barque sur laquelle était embarqué un jeune homme arrivait vers elles. Une fois qu'il fut à terre, elle pu identifier la personne. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, sûrement plus âgé qu'elle, à la silhouette grande et fine. Il portait des habits chinois, avec une élégante tunique rouge aux bordures dorées, au col fermé jusqu'au cou et aux manches des bras très longues et larges, au point où on ne voyait pas ses mains. Il portait en dessous une paire de pantalons larges et blancs, avec des souliers beiges. Il avait le visage fin, la peau claire et de longs cheveux noir de jais, attachés en une queue de cheval basse, partant de sa nuque. Ses beaux yeux noisette regardaient d'un air curieux les yeux de {Nom}, eux de couleurs {c/y}. _Il est si élégant, et si beau… _Pensa elle en rougissant légèrement. Il se tourna ensuite vers Anh Thu pour la saluer :

« _Nǐ hǎo mèimei* ! _Comment vas-tu Anh Thu, aru ? »

« _Xin chào anh** !_ Cela fait longtemps, Yao. Je vais mieux, merci, et toi ? »

« Oui, tout va bien de mon côté, aru. Yao regarda alors {Nom}. Dis moi Anh Thu, qui est ton amie ? »

« Je m'appel {Nom}. Je suis du même village que votre sœur. Et vous, vous êtes ? » Demanda elle en souriant.

« Je suis Yao Wang, le frère de Anh Thu. Enchanté de vous connaître, aru. » Dit-il en se penchant en avant, les mains jointes contre son torse. _Un salut chinois… Yao vient donc bel et bien de Chine._ Pensa la jeune fille en bleu.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Yao. Vous restez ici longtemps ? » Demanda elle, curieuse.

« Un mois environ, oui. Comme je ne vois que très peu ma sœur, je reste longtemps avec elle. Nous pourrons donc faire plus amples connaissances, aru. » Répondit il à {Nom}, souriant gentiment.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en guise de réponse, toute souriante. Les yeux de Yao se plantèrent dans les siens, ses magnifiques yeux couleurs ambres rencontrant les beaux yeux {c/y} de la jeune fille, dont les joues étaient légèrement teintées de roses. Derrière eux, la jeune vietnamienne souriait malicieusement, d'un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

* * *

Yao était arrivé au village il y a maintenant plusieurs semaines, et il s'entendait vraiment bien avec {Nom}. La vérité, c'est qu'ils étaient tout le temps ensemble. Ils vivaient sous le même toit, puisque Anh Thu hébergeait son frère chez elle et vivait aussi avec {Nom}. Le matin, ils allaient travailler dans les rizières ensemble, tout en discutant tout les deux. Leurs discussions étaient très variées : parfois ils parlaient de paysages, chacun décrivant les merveilles qu'il avait vu, comme de hautes cascades dans une jungle luxuriante, ou encore des champs de fleurs colorées à perte de vue. Ils discutaient aussi à propos de leur vie de tous les jours, ou bien de ce qu'ils voudraient devenir. Yao avait expliqué à {Nom} qu'il voulait être un bon médecin et ainsi sauvé les gens qui lui étaient chers. Sa mère morte de maladie alors qu'il était encore très jeune, il voulait à tout pris évité à ses nombreux frères et sœurs de subirent le même sort.

{Nom} quand à elle, rêvait de pouvoir voyager, de voir le monde et découvrir ses secrets. Sa passion étant le dessin, elle peindrait tous les paysages qu'elle verrait dans ses voyages et aventures. Un rêve semblant émerveiller Yao, qui regrettait de n'avoir d'aussi beaux rêves que {Nom}, croyant qu'il était dépourvu de toute imagination. Lors de cette déclaration, la jeune fille lui promis quelque chose : elle lui apprendrait à peindre. Le jeune chinois, ému par cette gentillesse, n'avait pu résister à l'envie de serrer {Nom} dans ses bras ce qui avait fait rougir la jeune fille, qui n'en était pas moins heureuse.

Promesse tenue, chaque après-midi, les deux amis partaient sur l'étang ou bien dans les rizières, endroits préférés de {Nom}. Ils s'installaient alors dans un coin, et passaient des heures à rester là, tous les deux, à peindre les rizières miroitantes, usant d'aquarelle et de longs pinceaux, ou encore les hautes montagnes perdues dans le brouillard, si mystérieuse. Ils s'amusaient aussi faire des croquis des élégantes grues se promenant entre les pousses de riz, ou prenant leur envol dans le ciel couvert des lourds nuages de pluie. Yao eut un peu de mal au début, mais avec l'aide de {Nom}, imitant ses gestes gracieux sur la toile, il faisait beaucoup de progrès. Ils s'étaient aussi beaucoup rapprochés, au point de parfois se tenir la main ou de s'embrasser sur la joue. Mais seulement légèrement, ils étaient bien trop timides pour tenter autre chose ! Et surtout pas en public ! Ils pouvaient aussi passer des heures à se regarder, les yeux dans les yeux, comme si chacun observait et admirait la beauté de l'autre, de peur qu'elle disparaisse. De loin, les gens les prenaient pour un couple, surtout depuis que Anh Thu laissait courir des bruits comme quoi leurs promenades avaient pour but de plus d'intimité… Bien sur, les intéressés n'étaient pas au courant de tout cela.

Un après-midi, alors que Yao et {Nom} se promenaient dans la campagne vietnamienne, à l'orée de la forêt, le ciel se fit noir. Les sombres nuages entassés dans le ciel, plus menaçant que jamais, annonçaient une terrible averse. Mais cela ne semblait pas inquiéter nos deux jeunes peintres, qui continuaient à vaguer à leurs occupations, c'est à dire leur petite promenade.

« Dis, Yao, dans…dans combien de temps tu dois partir ? » Cette question trottait dans la tête de {Nom} depuis un moment, et l'accaparait beaucoup. Elle aimait vraiment Yao, plus qu'un ami. L'idée d'être séparée de lui l'attristait énormément, elle était même affreusement douloureuse. Oui, elle l'aimait, {Nom} était amoureuse de Yao. Mais comment le lui dire ? Et si il ne l'aimait pas comme elle l'aimait ? Peut être même qu'il y avait déjà une autre femme dans sa vie ? Ses pensées furent interrompues par Yao qui répondit.

« Eh bien, il me reste deux semaines à passer ici, avant que je retourne à Shangaï, aru.»

« Ah, je vois… » Dit tristement {Nom}, baissant la tête.

« Mais je t'avoue que je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer, aru. Tu me manquerais trop. » Il se tourna vers {Nom}, prenant sa main dans la sienne, la serrant bien fort.

« Vraiment.. ? Je te manquerais ? » La jeune fille releva la tête, plantant ses yeux dans ceux brillant de Yao. Aurait il quelques sentiments à son égard ?

« Bien sur, je t'apprécie beaucoup, {Nom}. Je… Je t- »

VRRAOUM !

Le jeune chinois fut interrompu par le tonnerre, qui avait frappé juste au-dessus d'eux. La tempête avait finalement éclaté, libérant une terrible averse, de grosses gouttes de pluie déferlant sur le sol, suivies par de forts coups de tonnerres, qui frappaient le ciel, tels des fouets qui claquent. Surpris, ils se mirent à courir dans la forêt, en quête d'un endroit pour se mettre à l'abri. Trempés jusqu'aux os, ils finirent par trouver une petite grotte où ils purent se poser en attendant que la pluie passe.

« _Atchoum_ ! »

« A tes souhaits, aru. »

« Merci, Yao. _Sniff_. Aaanh, nous sommes trempés ! On va finir par être malade, comme ça… »

« _Atchoum_ ! Tu as raison, aru. _Sniff._ Enlève tes vêtements.

Le visage de {Nom} devint tout rouge, devant une demande si soudaine et si inattendue. Elle se mit à bredouiller :

« Qu-qu-quoi ?! »

« Ah, non, je n'insinuait rien, aru ! Il faut seulement enlever nos vêtements mouillés, sinon on finira pas attraper froid » Répondit il, les joues de couleur rouge.

« D-D'accord. Mais ne regarde pas, hein ! »

Après s'être déshabiller chacun de leur côté, le visage rouge et l'air embarassés, les voilà assis sur le sol sec de leur abri, {Nom} en sous-vêtements, plus un T-shirt –sec par miracle- sur son dos. Yao, lui, ne se retrouva qu'avec son caleçon. Cependant, tous les deux aussi timide et gêné l'un que l'autre, ils n'osaient rester assis trop près. Mais rester assis dans une grotte, pendant des heures, tout en silence, cela devient vite lourd. Désirant briser le silence de plus en plus difficile à supporter, et espérant obtenir une réponse, {Nom} demanda à Yao :

« Dis, Yao…euh… qu'est ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure ? Avant que l'orage n'éclate ? »

« Eh bien…, commença t-il en baissant les yeux de manière gêné, je disais que je t'apprécie beaucoup. Vraiment, aru. Et que… »

« Et que…? »

Il se retourna alors vers la jeune fille, s'approcha d'elle et prenant ses deux poignets, l'attira contre lui, la serrant bien fort contre son torse. Prenant le visage de {Nom} d'une main de manière à ce qu'il puisse la regarder dans les yeux, il lui murmura doucement :

« Je t'aime, {Nom}. _Wǒ ài nǐ_*** »

Les joues roses, son corps contre l'homme qu'elle aimait tant, {Nom} ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse. Il l'aimait !

« Je t'aime aussi, Yao. » Répondit elle en souriant, ne quittant jamais des yeux cet homme dont elle était tellement amoureuse.

« Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde, aru. »

Il approcha alors doucement son visage de celui de {Nom}, tout près, encore plus près, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Yao pris le visage de son aimée de ses deux mains, caressant tendrement ses pommettes avec ses deux pouces. Il plongea ensuite ses yeux dans les siens, et franchit les derniers espaces les séparant, déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de {Nom}, qui ferma les yeux au contact tant désiré. Le baiser fut long, passant de chaste à plus langoureux. Yao lécha légèrement la lèvre inférieure de {Nom}, qui entrouvrit la bouche s'ensuit alors un baiser passionné, où les langues s'entremêlèrent l'une et l'autre, provoquant un gémissement de plaisir de la part de {Nom}, qui passa ses mains autour du cou du jeune chinois, et, défaisant sa queue de cheval, caressa ses cheveux noirs de jais. Yao, une main sur la taille de la jeune fille et une autre dans son dos, la gardait bien collée contre lui, comme s'il voulait rompre tout espace entre eux. Sa main sur la taille de {Nom} faisait de séduisantes caresses. Quand enfin ils rompirent leur baiser, essoufflés, ils se regardèrent amoureusement dans les yeux. Yao posa son front contre celui de sa bien aimée, qui sourit tendrement, les joues toujours légèrement rosies.

Dehors, la pluie avait cessée de tomber, la tempête s'était calmée. Les nuages se dissipaient, laissant place à un beau ciel bleu. La campagne vietnamienne, encore trempée, se remettait de la terrible tempête. Dans une certaine grotte, épargnée de l'énorme averse, deux jeunes personnes restaient paisiblement dans les bras de l'un de l'autre, dans une embrasse amoureuse. Bien que le temps se soit calmé, je ne pense pas qu'ils sortiront de si tôt de leur caverne…

* * *

*_Bonjour petite sœur _en chinois

**_Bonjour grand-frère _en vietnamien

***_Je t'aime_ en chinois

/ ! \ J'ai utiliser 'Google traduction' pour toutes mes traductions, je suis désolée si les traductions ne sont pas correctes / ! \

(A ce propos, je remercie Shiry pour les corrections qu'elle m'a apporté en vietnamien. Merci encore :) )

Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé? N'hésiter pas à me faire tout commentaires! J'accepte tout reviews, histoire de progresser :)


End file.
